SHE'S MINE
by BloodyCrystal Panora
Summary: " Now ladies did you really think you could hide from and wouldn't able to find" Klaus said coming up to us. " Listen closing you can never hide from will always find you no matter where you're go. But after your little stunt month ago you will be punish my dear for your action and won't be pretty. Now get up you won't leave this house for long time" I can tell he was serious.
1. FOUND YOU

AUTHOR NOTE: THIS IS THE EDIT VERISON OKAY AND I WILL LEAVE A LINK TO THE PLAYLIST TO THE FANFICTION OKAY SOME ARE IN ENGLISH AND SOME ARE NOT BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL BUT ENG SUBS ON IT. I WILL BEING ADDING SONGS FOR EVERY NEW CHAPTER I POST FOR SHE'S MINE O KAY THEIR SHOULD BE FIVE RIGHT NOW.

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TVD OR TO, THIS FANFIC WAS INSPIRED BY UKISS SONG SHE'S MINE MAN I LONG THAT SONG THOSE WHO DOESNT KNOW WHO IS UKISS IS IT A KPOP BOY BAND, LIKE PSY, THAT DID GENTLEMAN AND THE OTHER ONE, I KNOW THE SONG BUT I DONT KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT AND PSY IS KPOP. I LOVE KPOP. OKAY ENOUGH OF MUSIC, ANYWAYS JUST SO YOU KNOW THAT KLAUS IS NOT A VAMPIRE OR WEREWOLF, HE IS DEMON, AND I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW.**

_**CHAPTER ONE: FOUND YOU**_

It was a good day at Mystic Fall Academy, everything was good so when I walked into my history class I saw two new students talking to the teacher Mr. Saltzman. One was a wavy blonde hair girl and spike brunette hair boy for some reason they look familiar to me, but I don't know how. I went to my seat to sit down, when I was stop by Mr. Saltzman.

"Caroline can you do me a favor?" He ask while Katherine and Bonnie walk through the door.

"Sure what is it?" I ask taking my seat and turning around back to him. And I was completely shock it was Kol and Rebekah what were they doing here?

"Can you show these two around the school they're new and I want make sure they get where they need to go okay?" He said

"Okay" I said turning around

"Hey Care "Bonnie said coming over to me." What's the matter you like you just saw a ghost"

"Yea" Katherine said leaning against the desk

"Look behind you " I whisper

"What?" Bonnie and Katherine ask. I pointed behind them and said

"Look behind you" They look over their shoulders and saw what I saw Kol and Rebekah talking to the teacher. They turn back to me completely shock and scare.

"What are they doing here?" Katherine said grabbing hold of bonnie arm.

" What are they doing here, more like how did they find us" Bonnie said looking back over her shoulder and then back at she did the notice her Kol had smirk on face and walk up to us and pull out his phone. And Rebekah right behind him.

"Well, well what do we have here? Did really think you could run from us and think we never find you, we know where you're no matter where you go" Kol said he said grabbing on to Bonnie and pulling her to him and then dialing a number and when the phone pick up.

"_Hello" It was Klaus I know that so very well._

"_Hello Nik" Kol said_

"_What do want Kol?" Klaus ask getting annoyed by him calling him._

"_Guess what I found? "He said_

"_What would that be?" Klaus ask_

"_Well, I just found our precious girls here at the school and they are right in front me" He told him._

"_What?!" He said somewhat not believe him_

"_Yup. Who thought that they would in this horrible town and attending school and blending in with everyone else so we wouldn't find them" Kol said bring Bonnie closer to him and kiss her cheek. Katherine and I took step away from him_. _"You better get here before they run away again,"_

"_I'm on my. Oh one more thing put her on the phone" Klaus told him that he handed me phone and I put to my ear._

"_Hello" I said taking a deep breath _

"_Why hello sweetheart how have you been?" He ask._

"_Good" I said._

"_Well, you won't be feeling good for long once I get a hold of you. You will get punishment of life my dear" He told me._

"_Punishment" I said scare for what it might be do. _

"_Yes love, you shouldn't had run away and that made me very angry and now you will pay for it sweetheart" He growled_

"_Nicklaus who are you talking to?" Elijah ask _

"_Caroline it would seem Kol found them at the school he and our sister are attending along with Katherine and Bonnie as well" He told him._

"_I see lets go "He said to him._

"_I'll see you soon sweetheart goodbye" Klaus said before hanging up..._

"What did he say to you?" Katherine ask.

"Let's just say Klaus and Elijah are on their way "I told her.

**PLAYLIST LINK WILL BE ON MY PROFILE PAGE OKAY **


	2. PUNISHMENT PART ONE

AUTHOR NOTE: THIS IS THE EDIT VERISON

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TVD

SO THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER LEMONY SO IF YOUR NOT 18 OR OVER DON'T READ, BUT I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO READ IT ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE, BECAUSE THIS VERY ABUSE STORY JUST YOU KNOW AND ANGST SO ON WITH THE STORY. OH ALL THE MIKAELSONS ARE DEMONS JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW.

**CHAPTER TWO: PUNISHMENT PART ONE**

**KATHERINE POV**

"Now what do we do while we wait for them to get here" Kol said resting his head on Bonnie's shoulder. I heard people coming into the classroom as well as the teacher.

" Okay everyone please take your seats," Mr. Saltzman said we went to take our seats." Would the two of you come up here and introduce yourselves to the class"

Kol and Rebekah went up to front of classroom and look at everyone else. "Okay my name is Kol Michaelson and this my Sister Rebekah we just moved here from New Orleans, we'll only be here for the rest of the semester just to let you know" He said to the class.

"Any question for them class?" He asks class

"Why are in this class, you look older than us. Shouldn't you be in the upper classes for the older students?" Rania ask. "I mean the upper classes are like high school just so you know"

"Well, darling aren't you something and quite beautiful, but answer to your question, because of our grading system back in NOLA, we didn't need to take this class, but since we're here we have to" He explained. I look over to Bonnie and she was giving him the evil eye sometimes she can be so jealous over things like this. Rania was known for being a boyfriend stealer. I look back Kol and Rebekah, Kol was looking at Bonnie and smirking at her and Bonnie look away from him.

"I have another question do you have a girlfriend?" She asks leaning over her desk.

"Ugh! You are so annoying! Yes, he does have a girlfriend and she right here in this classroom" Rebekah said getting annoyed by all these stupid damn questions. I don't blame her some people in this town are always noising they want to know everything goes on in this damn town." But I'm not going to telling you, so if you're done with the damn questions can we move along with the class already"

Looking over to the teacher, he got up and said " You're right about that you take a seat in one of the empty seats, so we can begin" They saw two empty one was open next to April and one was next Rania. Rebekah took the seat that was next to Rania and Kol took the one that was behind me. Looking behind me, he had a smirk on face. All I wanted to do is smack that damn smirk off his face. I just couldn't believe they found us so quickly.'

I took out my phone and texted Caroline.

"_Hey how r u doin?" I sanded to her_

"_Fine I just can't believe they found us so quickly" Caroline send_

"_I know, but how r u feeling? What did Klaus say 2 u?" I ask before looking up at the teacher making him think I was paying attenuation to him_

_" He said that I would get a punishment of lifetime, Kat you should be worry 2 you're getting punish as well, I heard the way Elijah talking he was angry at u as well Kat so you better prepare for what's to come 4 u" She warned me_

"_I kno care, I know. But my one question is what do about Bonnie? We can't let him know about it" I ask her_

"_IDK" She replied_

"_Hey look up the teacher is looking at you" Bonnie send._

I look up to see teacher glancing at me for some reason and it was giving the creeps. "Don't you know it's rude to stare at someone teach" I said putting my phone in my back pocket.

" Well I wouldn't if you pay attenuation to the class I wouldn't and good that put your phone away because I would had taken your phone and read every text message off you phone" He said putting me on the spot. I was about to say something till at teacher came into the room and it was Mrs. Anderson what the hell did she want.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

**OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL**

**OF MYSTIC ACADEMY**

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**Klaus Pov**

"Do you really think they are still here?" I ask him

"Of course if I'm right Kol and Rebekah should be in all their class so they wouldn't be able to run away" He explains opening the door to school, we walked in and headed to main office. A person was on phone talking about some class bake sale. I walk up to her and smile at her, when look up she looks shock, and blush a little and look down and hanged up the phone.

"How May I help you two gentlemen today?" She asks looking back to us.

"Well, we will like to pull five students out of school today. There was huge family emergency at home we need them back at home" I lied I knew they wouldn't let them out unless there was reason for it.

"Oh course and who may they be?" She asks

"My brother and sister Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson, and along with Bonnie Bennett, Katerina Pierce, and lastly Caroline Forbes" I told her. She looks up at me.

" Umm. I'm sorry to say this but I won't be able to pull out Bonnie, Katerina, and Caroline since they have no relation to you, if you have a note or permission from their parents, then we'll be able to pull them out sir" She explains. I look over to Elijah and he steps in.

"So you need permission from their parents so you can release them to us correct?" He asks

"Yes" She answers back. He pulls out couple of hundred dollars bills and handed it to her.

" This should do the trick, they would be staying with us for a while understand and if their parents ask tell them they are staying in the dorms here, so if anything that involving them please call us and only us. " He explains and grin at her.

"Oh I see…. Well please wait here While I sent someone to go get them " She said getting up and heading to the back room. I pulled out my phone and started texting.

"Who are you texting Niklaus?" He asks

"Oh I'm just texting Kol that we're here that's all" I told him I push send and put the phone back in my jacket pocket.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**Back in Mr. Saltzman classroom**

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**Kol Pov**

I felt my back pocket buzz so I reach into it and pull out my phone and saw I got a text from Nik and smirk at what it said.

"We're here, so get ready to leave" Nik send

I lean over my desk and tap on to Katerina shoulder, she looks over her shoulder and looks at me with an evil eye. I bought up my phone to eye level to show her. I pointed to the phone and wave it in front of her face and mouth "Look at the caller I.D darling" She looks closing at the screen and her eyes went big and look back up at me completely shock. The look on her face was priceless can't wait to see what it would look like once she sees my dear big brother. But for now what is it that they don't want me to know about my dear lovely Bonnie.

" Will Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson, along with Caroline Forbes, Katerina Pierce, and Bonnie Bennett, would you please gather your stuff and following me to the main office" She said turning around and leaving the classroom I look over to the girls and see them gathering their things and follow the teacher out the room and with me following. Once we were out the room I grab of hold of Bonnie, drag her towards me and wrapping my arm around her and pulling her closer to me. She looks at me and gave me the evil eye, I bet she's mad at that I was somewhat flirting with that girl in class.

"I love it when you're jealous baby, it gets me so turn on that I want to take you right here and now" I whisper in her ear and biting it lightly.

"As if I was jealous of that slut" She said

"I see… And oh one more thing I know you're hiding something from me, and I will find out what it is soon or later darling" I growled and that got her attenuation and she quickly turns her head back at me and by the look in her eyes she was scared of what was to come when we get home. The teacher open the door and we all follow though I saw Nik and Elijah there setting on the couches waiting for us. I look over to Katherine and Caroline it look like someone drain the life out of them.

"Elijah. Niklaus" I said coming up to them and setting across from. "You two ready to go, I don't want to be here another minute"

"Yes lets go" They said at the same time and looking up at the girls who took a step back.

"Caroline" Nik said looking up at her

"Katerina" Elijah said looking up at her. I can tell by the look in their eyes they were fighting control of their demons to make sure they stayed in till they got home, because if they did there will be no coming back from that and they would have been thrown against the wall or floor with them ripping them apart in front of all these people that are in this room and it won't be a pretty site, and trusting me last time that happen it was with Finn and Sage, Finn had Sage so bloodily up from all the claws marks on her skins and the screaming in pain from the venom he pours into her and controlling it to use it has a punishment. That day the girls knew that they didn't want our demon to come out, because it will be a very painful experience for them. And to boot I was fighting mine as well, just lucky for me I can control mine better they can to a point, but the person that has the toughest is Elijah, he may be calm, honorable, moral, and always keeps his word, and never get work over something so stupid in his eyes but he had it the toughest. I mean people think it would be Nik, that had it toughest time with his demon, but he didn't, yes sometime he would lose control over it, but it was never like Elijah or Finns.

I look over to Bonnie I heard her phone go off and she got a call from someone, she looks at me and turned away, and now who could that be, is she dating someone else, because if that's the case, I would have to kill that person for taking what was mine and no one takes what is mined. **NO ONE!**

**Bonnie Pov**

I heard my phone go off in my purse, I dug it out and saw it was the doctor office calling, I saw Kol look up at me when he heard my phone go off. I look at him for a second and turn around to answer it. Katherine and Caroline was looking me as well wondering who was calling me and I mouth the doctor office and they nodded their head.

"_Umm Hello" I said_

"_Yes, may I please speak with Ms. Bonnie Bennett please?" The lady ask_

"_Yes, this is she" I answer back._

"_Oh good I was calling to confirm your appointment that you're coming into today for you check-up "The lady ask_

"_Yes, I'm still coming in" I said looking over my shoulder at Kol. He raises his eyebrow when I look at him._

"_Good, your time is at 10: 15am, so I guess we will being seeing in an hour correct?" She asks._

"_Yes, yes you will" I said confirming the appointment._

"_Good I'll see then, have good day, today Ms. Bennett" She said._

"_You too" I said before hanging up._

"So would you mind telling us who you were on the with just now?" Kol ask resting his face in his hand. As Elijah walk pass and went up to sign us out of school.

"Actually, I do mine and it's none of your business thank you very much, but you guys didn't need to get us out of class today we already leaving right after that class thank you very much, but since we out of school right now we can be own are merry way" I said walking away from them following with Kat and Care.

We were about to leave get to our car when they grab us back to them, this time no one was around we were out in the parking lot. I look around to see that Klaus, Elijah, and Kol had us against them and kept us there we kept trying to break free we couldn't they were way too strong. Then I started hitting on Kol hands to make him let go me." Let go of me now Kol!" I yelled.

"Now why would I do that, now do you three really think that you can leave just after we just found you after month and half" He said licking the side of my neck, causing me to shiver in his arms. He lightly nipped on my neck and causing me to gasp, I felt something enter my body and it was burning. It was flooding into my bloodstream the burning was painful and it was making me so weak, that I was so dizzy that I fell deeper into Kol arms and almost pass out right there. He kisses up to my neck and nibbled on my ear and whisper.

"Now, give me your phone darling and least who your were talking to" Kol said as I was handing my phone to him.

"Don't do it Bonnie, he doesn't deserve to know!" Caroline yelled to me, I was fighting the compelling feeling he was giving, that I had to obey him.

"Now what could that be sweetheart what are you three hiding from us hmmm…" Klaus said as he was doing the same thing that Kol was doing to me. Kol took my phone and press redial button and press it to his ear. It began to ring and it pick up.

"_Hello Ms. Fell doctor office, how can help?" She asks, after that was said Kol look down at her, wondering why the doctor office was calling her._

_I look over to Klaus, Caroline, Elijah, and Katherine, and they look down at the girls._

"_This Kol Mikaelson, I was wondering when was my girlfriend Bonnie Bennett doctor appoint was I complete forgot the time it is" He lied to her._

"_Oh, I see it is at 10: 15, and that is about in the hour" She told him._

"_Thank you darling we will there in hour" He told her_

"_You're welcome and good luck in the pregnancy sir, I remember when I was pregnant I was all over the place with my emotions" She laughed._

"_Thank you" Kol thank her, but before he hangs up Klaus ask him about the girls and when was the girl's appointment. Elijah said don't forget Sage as well._

"_Before I hang up my brothers was wondering when their girlfriends doctor appoint was" Kol ask_

"_And who would they be sir?" She asks._

"_Caroline Forbes, Katerina Pierce, and Sage Del Rey please" Kol told her._

_" Okay hold on, Yes Caroline Forbes is at 12: 15pm tomorrow, Katerina is next from today at 3: 00pm on Thursday, and hope she having plenty of rest, because of all those miscarriages she had over the past few months that she should be taking it easy and be on bed rest along with Sage Del Rey and hers would be in three days at 4:45pm on Saturday" She told him." I hope that was helpful to you all"_

"_Yes you been very help full Ms." Kol said looking down at me and then hanging up the phone._

"Now that I know what you were hiding, and think you would run away with our child that wasn't really nice of you sweetie and now you really going to get and isn't right you guys" Kol said looking at his brothers.

"But you can't punish us it would hurt the baby" I yelled at him, to think he would punish me when I pregnant.

" On the contrary Darling yes we can, we just can't use that venom we put in your bodies to torture you pain fully and now all we can do is rape you over and over again and lock in our bedrooms and tie you up if you miss behave, but you don't want that to happen?" He said and I shake my head no.

" I didn't think so now I want you show we were your car is so we can go to your doctor's appointment" He asks letting me go and I started to away from them and walking towards our car and he follows suit I look at the girls giving them and mouthing to him that I was sorry.

**Rebekah Pov**

I can't even believe them, doing this to them, yea they ran away from them, but they had good reason to they didn't want them to harm the babies, from all their abuse they were causing the girls especially from Elijah and Finn they were worst to Katerina and Sage, they punish them to a point they couldn't take anymore. The venom that they put into keeping them in check and using to torture them if they disobey or make them upset in the slices. With them doing it all time it cause them to miscarriages a lot and couldn't risk anymore they had to leave, even though deep down they loved them, and I had to help them at all cost, I just had too. So when they told me they were pregnant, I had get them out of there and I told them run and don't look, go somewhere they will never be found. And if they were close to finding them you run and you keep running no matter what.

"You two makes me sick, I can't believe you would do this to them, yea they ran away, but look at it at their point of view, they were scare. I mean look at you Elijah you cause her have so many miscarriages, because of your ruthless abuse on her she couldn't take it and it was taking a toll on her it cause her to leave" I told them.

"And somehow I think you knew they were pregnant sister" Nik said looking at this closely.

"So what if I had, I couldn't let you do this to them, I had to help them I couldn't let them lose another baby, with Bonnie and Caroline this their first pregnancy, I couldn't let the same thing happen to them like Sage and Katherine!" I yelled. "Plus they are young they are the same age as me we're just in middle school! How can they handle this own their own, they need help and I intend to help them, because the four of you can't do it!"

"And went against your ruler, you know who I am little sister, you know the law when you get in the way with someone mates, they put you prison or death!" Nik yelled.

"Like I care that you're the prince of hell, Nik! To me you're still my brother before all that whole kidnapping when you were a baby, and now you're the prince of hell, I don't care what you're Nik, but I won't have you doing this to her or any of you understand" I told him glaring at him

"It still don't give you the right to do that Rebekah" Elijah said stepping into the conversation I look over to him.

"I don't care and I'll do it again to keep them safe away from all you" I yelled leaving them and heading to the car that was waiting for us.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me Rebekah" He yelled, I stop and turned around back to him.

"WHAT?!" I scream

"Listen carefully cause I going to say this once and only once" He said calmly my but I knew that there was a threat coming and that he was fighting his demon not to come out to rip me to pieces. But I knew he wouldn't let his demon out in front of her.

"And what's that?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"SHE. IS. MINE! And if you ever do that again I'll have you lock up dear sister for treason and I won't be there to bail you out. So if you don't want that happening to you then bud out of my relationship with her!" He warned and it was more than a treat then a warning.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**At the Mikaelson Place**

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**Sage Pov**

The phone kept ringing over and over again, the louder the phone rang the hard and angry he got with me. I saw his eyes, they were deep crimson red and his face was change fast. The faster and harder he got the more painful it came to it. I couldn't take it anymore I just couldn't I had to figure how to get out of here. I kept pushing him away but it didn't work, he was just too strong for me.

"Finn, no! Stop it now!" I yelled punching him in the chest.

"No!" He growled lifting me up and bring me closer to him, with that he was even deeper than before. I was screaming on the top of my lungs. There has to be a way to get out of this and I know I shouldn't tell him but I have to it's the only way out of this mess. It not like I don't like the sex, because trust me I do but being pregnant and having rough sex 24/7 is bad for me and the baby.

"I don't want you to stop, but the phone is distracting me from enjoying this, so just answer the damn phone already and I need to tell you something important Finn!" I yelled out when he hit my G- spot so hard I end up crawling his back out. He looks down at me for second debating if he should stop and listen to me or continue to punish me more even more now that I'm stopping him from he was doing. Especially knowing him he doesn't like to be stop. "Please I'm begging you"

"Fine, but whatever you have to tell me better be important Sage" Finn growled.

"It is, but first can you answer the phone, it's getting annoying "I said to him sitting up grabbing hold of my stomach tightly hoping he doesn't notice.

He looks at me for a second before answering the phone, I tried to move away from him but I couldn't. He grab my hold of my leg and gave me a look that said ' Don't even think about moving ' so I didn't move. He picks up the phone and answered it. While he did that I reach for a shirt that was next to him so I took it. He looks at me raising an eyebrow, but ignore it as I put the shirt on.

"This_ better be important" Finn growled into the phone._

"Well_ hello to you to brother "Kol said_

"Kol_ what do you want? Are you even allow to use your phone in school?" He said sliding his hand up my leg and grabbing hold of it, dragging me to him._

"For_ you information brother, I'm not at school, I'm on my way to the doctor's office" Kol said_

"Kol_ can you please pay attention to the road and not the stereo!" Some girl said over the phone and it sounded like bonnie, please don't tell me they found and rest of the girls?_

"And_ who may that be baby brother, one of your play toys?" He ask him_

"If_ it's any of your business, but if you must know it's my darling Bonnie" Kol told him annoyed_

"What_ you found her?" He said shock. No! He found her that means the other two found Caroline and Katherine as well. I back away from Finn to the middle of the bed. So he sit down on the bed._

"Yup_" Kol said._

"But_ how? Where was she?" He asks completely shock on how he found her so quickly._

"It's_ funny really, we were just talking to the teacher and walks in Caroline, Bonnie, and Katerina into class aren't we lucky." Kol said laughing over the phone. I look over to Finn face and I can tell he was too much into his conversation with Kol to even notice me. So I slowly and carefully move off the bed so he won't notice me trying to leave._

"So_ you called to tell me that you all found them, and that couldn't wait till you got here?" Finn said annoyed._

"Well_ big brother that is not the reason I called" Kol said_

"Don't_ you dare tell him?" Bonnie yelled over the phone_

"Tell_ me what brother?" He asks getting annoyed by their bickering_

"The_ reason I called was ask you something?" He ask_

"What_ will that be?" Finn ask rolling his eyes._

"Have_ you noticed any changes in Sage's scent in any way? Has your demon side recently want to come out more than usually" Kol asks_

"Yeah_ why? That's always happens it in our nature that demon want to come out and it normal for woman scent to change sometimes" He told him._

" _Yes, that's true, but there is also one reason why a mates scent changes, our demon wants to come out more usually, that wants to be more dominate then usually? Also may I ask brother when that even possible coming from our nature brother?" Kol asks. While Finn was to focus on answering his question I got off the bed, and slowly walk towards the door. Once I got to the door I pause and look back at Finn to see if he was still on the phone and he was in a deep the conversation._

"Usually that_ means she is with CHI-" Finn said._

"Yup_ your little mate there is with child, it would seem for month and half or so." Kol confirmed._

"WHAT_?!" He yelled into phone and got up from the bed and turn around._

"Oh_, one more thing I'll be careful with her if I were you, you don't want her to have any more miscarriages do you?" Kol said before him hanging up._

"SAGE_!" Finn yelled as he slams the phone back on the hook._

I quickly open the door and hurrying out the door. I quickly run down the stairs I head to big blacken wood doors that lead outside, but soon as I got there and open the door and run out. I'm block by this invisible force I tried to again and again but I still couldn't get through what ever was blocking me.

"What's going on why can't I get though?" I thought

"Now where do you think you are going my love?" Finn said coming up behind me I turn around and he was right in front of me. He was changing, his eyes was glowing red and you can start seeing his teeth turning into fangs by the second and I was getting scare. "And where do you think you're going running off to with my child inside of you?"

The door slam shut behind me and I slowing sledded down the door and looking up at him scare for my life and wondering what he'll do to me now that he knows that I'm having his baby. He came up to me and knelt down in front me, his eyes glowing brightly at me with anger, but they were also calm for some reason. Finn took lock of my hair and brought up to his lips and kiss it.

"Do you realize you are in bigger shit then you already were, before you ran out the room my love? And trust me you won't be able to walk or get out bed for couple days or even months. It e might even teach you not to run from me or hide the fact that you with child this whole entire time, and this could have gone a whole entire different route of more pleasure and then pain my love oh well" He smirks deviously with that I can see his fangs and I knew I was a goner and I'll stuck here forever in this relationship with this man that I love so much but hate at them same time. However right now the hate is weighing out the love and that won't change anytime soon. NOT AT ALL!

**FIRST I WANT TO SAY SORRY ABOUT THE POV THAT YOU HAD GO BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN SAGE POV AND MY POV OKAY I WAS TIRED AND I DIDNT CARE**

**OKAY THE REAL PUNISHMENT IS COMING IN PART TWO, I'M BASING THESE SOME OF IT OFF MY OWN RELATIONSHIP WITH BF HE'S NOT ABUSE AT ALL JUST SO YOU KNOW IT JUST HE'S VERY DOM IN THE SEX DEPT. ANYWAY IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF PUNISHMENTS THAT I SHOULD PUT IN THE STORY FOR THEM LET ME KNOW OKAY. ANYWAY I NEED YOUR HELP WHO DO YOU GUYS WANT REBEAKH BE WITH MATT OR STEFAN, BECAUSE WHO EVER I CHOOSE WITH BE WITH HER IN SECRET OKAY**

**HOW MANY CHILDREN DO YOU WANT THE GIRLS TO HAVE SO HELP ME WITH NAMES AND GENDER OKAY**


	3. NIGHTMARE

**AUTHOR NOTE: THIS IS THE EDIT VERISON**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD NOR TO**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**NIGHTMARE**

**SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN**

"What the hell did you do Rihanna?!" Some man yelled coming into the room.

"Whatever do you mean Damien?" Rihanna said looking over shoulder smiling at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Damien said

"I'm sorry but I still don't know what you're talking about" She smirked, but that smirk didn't last long till she found herself up against the wall with him choking her to death. She couldn't move the force of his power was much stronger than hers, so she just had to sit there and take it.

"Like I said earlier what did you do, because if you don't tell me I'll rip you pieces do you understand girl?" Damien threatened

"Okay, so I change the future little, so what?" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean you change the future?" He growled " What did you change Rihanna?"

" I saw how they found their precious little mates and how they were with child, so all I did was change everything and make sure everything will come out in the open" She chuckled.

"You did what?" He growled

"Yup, I saw how they found them, and it would cause them drama, so why not do all at the same time hmm… Watching it fall into place was priceless, I even might have let it slip telling Elijah where they might be at" She said breaking free of his control. "I mean you know how demons are when their mates don't obey them, and with them running away well that's not good at all. That will end up sending them to that horrible place of torture. I mean, I wouldn't even called it torture really at all. All it is a place where they keep them lock up and rape them over and over again and make them feel the pain of leaving them. I mean not even you can save them from it, their beloved father the king of heaven a god at most"

"FIX IT NOW RIHANNA THAT'S AN ORDER!" Damien commanded

" Fine, I'll fix it" She agreed walking over the book stand that hold the book of Density, when she got to it a key appear she took it and open it. " But I have question for you what will do when they find out they you abandon them and their mothers, and don't forget that half-breed of daughter of yours that you been definitely keeping secret" Rihanna smiled eviling at him.

"Don't you dare hur-" He said before he was cut off.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, and I won't hurt her" She said "Anyways it done, everything is back to normal"

"Good don't ever do that again, or I will kill without second thought" He said before leaving

Rihanna look down back at the book look at her destiny she saw fate and saw her sister dying in front of her, and someone that she never met before. She couldn't take it seeing her sister dying in from so her so she slam shut the book and ran out the room.

**CAROLINE POV**

"May I ask you something, sweetheart?" He ask

"Sure, what is it?" I ask looking down at my hands.

"Why did you run away from me, what did I do so wrong to make you leave me?" He ask

I took a deep breath before answering and look up at the sky. "Because I couldn't take it anymore Nik, all I would be doing is be lock up in that room nowhere to go, be constantly be abuse by you. When I first met you in that art gallery I thought love at first. I thought you were the perfect person for me, and you'll never hurt me, but that was all lie wasn't it?" I cried

"No it wasn't! For me I love you so much Caroline, you mean the world to me, I love you. I would die for you if the time comes to it my love" Nik said grabbing hold me. "I know that I hurt you, but you also hurt me by leaving me, the one person that I love so much that I would put before my own sister just up left me."

"What?" I said

"Yes, I would chose you over anyone else that would get in my way to have you. Do you know how hard it is for me to control the devil inside love, how many times that I wanted drag you in the deepest part of my world and lock you away where no one can have you, but me? But I knew if I did that it would had hurt you, and I couldn't do that to you, because doing that I would lose you and I couldn't let that happen"

"Niklaus" I said completely shock of what he just said

"I love you Caroline with all my heart that it hurts, the devil inside me has been fighting me to take control and you don't want that to happen sweetheart you don't" He said

"What would happen if the devil did take over?" I whisper scared

"Let's just say you'll never be able to be free ever again and that your ravishing body will be tied to our bed for the rest of your life sweetheart" He said with growing smile on his face

"What is it?" I ask

"You need run now" He growled at me

"What?" I ask backing away from him

"You need to run now Caroline!" He yelled at me

"I'm not leaving you!" I told him I could tell he was hurting and that he was fighting the devil within him.

"I SAID RUN NOW!" He yelled at me with bright crimson eyes at me. I started backing away slowly

"Nik?" I said backing away from him

"RUN!" He roared, when he said that I bolted away from him. I kept running till I couldn't run anymore.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE SWEETHEART!" He called out, he was getting close and I couldn't run anymore, but I knew that I had to keep going no matter for the safety of this baby inside me. I look around to see which way to go, I heard a stick break, so I kept going forward till I found a place to hide.

I saw a house in the distance and bolted towards it, once I got inside I randomly pick a room and hide. I found room that different paths in it. I heard the door burst open and I quickly pick one. I found place inside the room and quickly hid from him.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME SWEETHEART I'LL FIND YOU, AND WHEN I DO YOU WILL REGRET FOR RUNNING AWAY!" He yelled I hear him walking down the hall, with every step he took, I thought he's going find me and kill me, but when I think of that I knew I had to fight for the sake of this baby. His steps were getting closer by second and I was getting scare. " I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SWEETHEART, I CAN SMELL YOU " I hear Nik walk up to me, I hold my breath, so he won't hear me breathe, I slowly counted to ten and repeat over and over again. I heard Nik leave the room, I sighed in relief.

I waited awhile to make sure he was gone, when I thought the coast was clear, I open the door and got out, and started to walk away from where I was. I heard something move behind me and turned around to see what it was, I walk towards to it, but suddenly I felt this sharp pain in my stomach and feel to ground, scream out loud in pain. I just realize I was screaming and I had to get up and run before he comes in so I started running, but once I was about to open the door to get out of here I felt it increase, put I knew I had to run and protect the baby no matter what. I made my way to the main door once I open it I saw bright crimson eyes looking straight into me I was scare I started backing away from him.

"Where do you think you going sweetheart?" Nik grinned, I automatically wrapped my hands my stomach, protecting it. He reach out to me grab hold of my arm and pulling me towards him. I felt him slide his hand down my back, but suddenly I felt his fingers dig in my skin and drawing blood in its wake. I whimper in pain.

"Niklaus" I whimper, and he just smile at me while I was in pain, the pain increase when he dug even deeper. I scream out in pain "NIKLAUS!"

" HAHAHAHAHA" He laughed," I love watching you scream in pain"

"Why are you doing this?" I cried, trying to push him away from me.

"Because this is what you get for running away from me and disobeying sweetheart" He smirk. What happen to the man I feel love with, because this is not him. He leaned down and started too nibbled on my ear. I couldn't stand this I had to get out of here fast. He started to lick and kiss on my neck. I gasped, so then I kneed him in balls and pushed him off me, and ran for it. But I didn't make far, he grab hold of my leg and pulled me down, I fell hard on the floor whimpering in pain. "That wasn't very nice love"

I kept kicking at him to let me go. "LET ME GO!" I yelled at me

"Now why would I do that sweetheart" He said punching me in face. I look up at him in complete shock, he never hit me never." Now are you going to behave or do I have to punish you even more, because I'll be happy too sweetheart"

I had blood in my mouth and I spit "Fuck you!" I said punching in chest to get off of me.

"I guess we are going with the punishment instead then" He said punching me in the face and then wiping the blood of my face. He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head with hand. And with his other he showed me his claws and then dragged them down my body by ripping my clothes to pieces.

"P-please d- don't" I stuttered

"But love you need to be punish and learn that YOU. ARE. MINE" He said softly leaning down to my chest, making me cry even harder.

"Tell me sweetheart" He said kissing down my stomach. "Who do you belong to?" I didn't answer him, and when I didn't I felt dig his claws into me, which made me scream in agony.

"Who do you belong to Caroline, and I'm not going to ask again" He growled at me biting down my skin.

"YOU!" I answered." I BELONG TO YOU!"

"Good girl" He said kissing down my body, he stop at my stomach, and laid his head on it.

"Nik?" I said struggling to get out of his hold.

"Shh…. If you don't want anything to happen to you I would be quite, I'm trying to res-" He said stopping in mid-sentence. My heart was racing I hope he doesn't hear the baby heartbeat. "Well, well, well what do you have here?" He leaned up look at me in the face and slap me across the face and next thing I knew I saw his fangs they were huge. I screams on the top of my lungs and I went even louder when he bit into my neck. I kept on yelling,

I felt my body shaking over and over again. I heard my name being called over and over again.

"CAROLINE! CAROLINE!" Came the voice." Wake up! Open your eyes goddamnit!" I open my eyes yelled "STOP!"

"Care wake up its us" Katherine yelled at me. I open my all the way and notice it was Katherine and Bonnie surrounding and me, while I notice Sage coming into the room with some water in her hands.

"About time you woke up, we been trying to wake you for the pass thirty minutes" Sage said handing me the drink. "Thanks" I said.

"What were you dreaming about that made you scream so loud that made we all wake up?" She ask.

"It was nothing but a dream, that's all" I told them

"A dream, fuck that, you were having a nightmare for Pete's sake!" Sage yelled

"Shut up Sage she doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to" Bonnie scolded her

"No it's fine, it just that dream felt so real" I said but suddenly starting crying after remembering what happen.

"What's wrong?" Katherine ask

"I saw Nik, he was there" I told them

"WHAT?!" They all said at once.

"What happen?" She ask

"Everything went from me explaining why I ran away and next thing I knew he was chasing me. It felt so real you guys Nik went from being sweet and nice, to complete demon. I felt so scare you guys" I cried even harder.

"What? What do you mean he changed?" Bonnie ask

"It was his eye this change from blue to bright crimson red eyes in a second" I told them

"That's impossible there is no way Klaus would let his devil out in front of you there is no way" Kat said shaking her head.

"And the worst thing is that he knows that I'm pregnant, and I'm afraid that he'll hurt the baby and me" I said.

"You listen to me Care, it was just a dream it wasn't real okay he can't hurt you okay" Bonnie said hugging me.

"Actually you're wrong Bonnie, it was real" Sage said looking at us.

"What?" Kat ask

"What do you mean it was real?" Bonnie ask her.

"Like I said, everything that just happen to you was real, they can come into our dreams, and talk to us and do whatever they want to us without actually being here by our sides." She explain to us.

"How do you know this?" Bonnie ask her

"Because Finn told me that he can be with me anywhere without even being with me in person they can enter our dreams if they wanted" She told us

"So you are telling us that Klaus was really in her dreams hurting her?" Kat ask pointing at me.

"Yup, it's easy for their devils to come out when they are sleeping or when they are in our dreams where the other half can't do anything about it. Worst part is that not even the worst part yet" Sage explain to us taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Then what is?" I ask grabbing on to my covers.

"Let me put it like this, let's just hope he didn't track you here "She said

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY DAD IS IN TOWN SO I REALLY COULDN'T UPLOAD AND WHEN I WAS PLANNING TO DO IT I GOT DISTRACTED BY HARRY STYLES FANFICTION SORRY REALLY AND I'M NOT A 1D FAN GOT IT I JUST THINK HARRY IS SUPER HOT THAT'S ALL GOT. OH WHO WANTS TO BITCH SLAP JULIE PLEC WHY STEFAN AND NOT ELENA SORRY I CARE MORE ABOUT STEFAN THAN ELENA TEAM KATHERINE HERE PPL**

**PS GUESS WHO IS RIHANNA IS**


	4. KATERINA LETTER

Author Note: This the edit version

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR TO CAUSE YOU ALL KNOW THERE BE KLAROLINE AND KLAJIAH ALSO I HAVE THIS STORY ON WATTPAD IF YOU WANT TO READ IT _

_**CHAPTER FOUR:**_

_**KATERINA LETTER**_

**ELIJAH POV**

I was just walking around my room when I notice something at corner out of my eye sticking out of my book shelf. I got out of bed and place the book I was reading place it on nightstand and walk over to my bookshelf, when I got there I took out whatever it was. I notice it was a letter and it had my name on it and I notice it Katerina handwriting so I quickly open it

_Dear Elijah you motherfucker_

_I couldn't stand the pain anymore it was too much for me so I had to get out now. It didn't matter how much I loved him all that matter was me getting out of this relationship no matter what. I keep telling myself it will get better over and over, all I have to do is change, but I can't do it anymore. I don't want to cry myself to sleep anymore. Pretending that everything is find front of the kids and my friends. I have to get out of here. I love you so much Elijah, but I can't be with someone that doesn't respect me anymore that doesn't love me anymore for me I tried to change for you, but you didn't accept it you just didn't! I know this is a short goodbye letter, but I just had to write it out and I know it's really cowardly to leave a letter and not say this to your face, but I don't give damn anymore about doing something right or wrong. Anyway I'm going to tell you this that I've been hiding from for a long time I'm pregnant, but wait not only pregnant this my third or fourth time being pregnant by you, no wait fourth time you asshole! You know it's the fucking fourth time, is because all you did was cause me miscarriages, you bug me and wish to have a family with me, but what do you do beat me, rape me, and lock me up in a room. I feel like I'm lock in a god damn dungeon for peace sake, oohh... sounds like cake, ohh… I want cake right now yum….. Wait sorry back to what I was saying mortherfucker… And right now I'm pregnant, by myself and alone, but I'll be alright because I have my friends with me and we'll be alright without you assholes. Elijah darling I love you with all my god damn heart but I have can't take anymore I just can't I will always love, but I can't be with you anymore I just can't and neither can rest of girls with your brothers we are tired and we had enough of all you we have say goodbye my love_

_Love and hate you XOXOXOXOX_

_Katerina Pierce_

"Pregnant" I whisper to myself. "She's pregnant!"

The devil within me for some reason was yelling and trying to get free to take over and for some reason I let. We were both angry at this news and at ourselves that we cause I mate to lose so many children to have not been by her side during this time was frustrating and madness.

" Oh trust me darling you think now that I know you are with child, there is nothing keep me from tracking you down dragging you little ass back home now, trust me you haven't seen or felt nothing yet when I'm done with you" I smirk evilly to myself alongside my devil.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'M HAVING WRITERS BLOCK AND I'M SO MORE FOCUS ON SCHOOL THEN THIS NOW, BUT I HAVE HALF OF CHAPTER FIVE THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE CHP 5 BUT I JUST CHANGE MY MIND AND MADE IT FOUR SORRY NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED HIDE AND SEEK AND GUESS WHO IS GOING TO GET CAUGHT FIRST AND ALSO MATBETAH IS COMING UP SOON AND DONT WORRY YOU'LL GET YOUR DELENA SOON TRUST ME **


	5. The Council Meeting pt1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TO NOR TVD

AN: BEFORE YOU READ THIS I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS MIGHT BE CHAPTER SIX OR CHAPTER FIVE YOU READ SINN FIRST BEFORE THIS THEN I GOT MOVATION TO FINISH IF NOT YOU HAVE TO WAIT COUPLE CHAPTERS FOR IT BECAUSE RIGHT NOW ITS ALL PETROVAS NOW, THERE IS SAMRA, DELENA, KALIJAH, AND TAM (TOM and TATIA) OKAY I MIGHT THEM TOGETHER OK AND I WILL NOT BE MAKING TATIA INTO A COLD HEARTED BITCH LIKE THE FANFICTIONS THAT ARE OUT THERE AND THEY ARE ALL SISTERS IN THIS ONE SAME GOES WITH STEFAN, TOM, SILAS AS WELL,

**Demon is bold**

_**Demon and himself bold italics **_

Chapter Five

The Council Meeting

Elijah POV

After reading the letter I ran I out my office and head to Niklaus office. I was so lost in my own anger I didn't even realize I was destroying everything in my path. All I heard was my demon keep yelling Katerina name out.

"**KATERINA!" Demon within me yelled **

"**How dare she run away caring our child she'll pay for this?" He growled within.**

"Indeed she shall!" I growled. As I waked down the hall everyone was shivering in fear as I walk pass them. That when I heard my demon laughed.

"**Look at them shiver in fear this is how it should be all the time. They should not be seeing you as that caring and forgiving brother that you pretend to me. They should be seeing a fearful and dangerous man. Fearing you and shaking boots of seeing you in their sights. Not this weak and pathetic man they see you pretend be" He scolded**

As I walking I saw group of girl talking but as I walk pass them, they silent their conversation on whatever they were discussing.

"I can't believe he's acting like this, usually he is all calm and well put together, and not ruthless and dangerous he's destroying everything in his path" The girl said

"What do you expect his mate is missing, she can be in trouble for all you" The other girl said.

"She's not missing! She just ran away" The brunette said rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up Hayley! You're just jealous he pick her be his mate and not you" First girl said to her.

"Who gives a fuck!? So what she can be dead for all I care, whatever happens she probably deserves it" Hayley said rolling her eyes. Next thing she knew she was be thrown down the hall crashing into the glass table. I walk towards slowly with my glowing bright crimson red eyes staring deep into her soul. I smirk down at her as trembling in fear. I kneel down in front of her and grab her by her throat.

"_**Would you care to repeat that? Because I quite didn't hear you**_**" **We both growled

"Not-thingg your-rr grace" She stuttered.

"_**Nothing what?**_**" **We ask squeezing her throat tighter.

"I didn't say any-"I slam her head in wall till I saw blood going down her face before bring her back to me.

"_**Now care to repeat that? I thought I just heard that you didn't say anything, because what I heard was that you didn't care what might happen to my mate if she die or not. If I didn't know better you want her dead, so I would choose you over her. Well news flash I will never choose you, you mean nothing to me, and you were nothing but a mother fucking whore that I use for my own pleasure. "**_We snarled_**. **_I lean forward till my lips brushing against her ear._** "Listen closely because I'm only say this once and only once, you mean nothing to be, all you are to me is whore that I like to fuck because it was easy for me to get you to spread those damn legs of yours. You're an annoyance, a nuisance, a slut a whore, wait I really shouldn't say that because it be an insult to them. But to sums it all up your just bastard child you parents just dump so they don't have deal with anymore"**_

When I look back at her face, she had tears running down her face. I saw her lips trembling and I knew she wanted to say something.

"_**I know want to say something, but if I were I be careful what I say next I really want to rip your throat out for what you said, so chose your words carefully**_**" **We growled. Letting my claws come out slowly clawing her throat then throwing her on to the floor.

"That's enough!" Someone said behind me, I turn around to who it was it was Niklaus.

"_**Niklaus" **_We said standing back up and facing him and straighten my suit.

"Elijah" Niklaus said right back me then he turn his attention to the girls. "You girls can leave now"

"Yes your Majesty" Girls said hurry away. "Come one Hayley lets go"

"I'm coming" She said getting up rubbing her throat. "You know if that how you really feel about me fine, I thought you really loved me and I loved you, but I realize you don't. And after seeing you like this I understand why she left, why they all left. You are nothing but a monster!" She said backing away from us. "One more thing I'm pregnant with your child, but don't worry, you'll have no responsibility for this child. This be the last time you will ever see me and I hope you never find your mates, they deserves better than any of you"

"_**I thought I told you choose your words carefully" growling at her.**_

"You know what I take that back, Prince Niklaus?" Hayley said looking at him.

"What?" He ask

"I hope you find her along with you brother Kol, out of all your brothers I know that really care and love them. And that you just want to protect them, yes I also knew they were pregnant all their ladies knew, but they had us swear not tell. I know you are new this whole mating thing, I just really hope you and Kol find them you both deserve to be with people you love. Goodbye your majesty" She said then bow and left, but look over shoulder. "But I can give a little hint on where you might find them"

"And what will hint might be Hayley?" Niklaus said stepping forward.

"You and Kol should look back in how you guys met and all things you guys share with each other, then maybe you might be able to find them"

"Thank you" He said nodding

"You're welcome your majesty and you lord Elijah hope you burn in heaven" She said before off again but I stop her. "Let me go"

"_**You're not go-" **__But_ I was interrupted by Niklaus.

"Let her go Elijah" He said.

"_**But"**_ I said before getting interrupted again

"Let her go NOW" He growled. I let her go and she was her merry way but disappearing all I heard was 'Thank You'. I look back at him glaring.

"In my office now" He said pointing to door, I walk in with following behind me and shutting the door. "Sit "

"I don't what's going in the big head yours but it needs to stop now. You need to calm the fuck down "He said walking up to bar.

I close my eyes and took deep breath and silencing my demon for a while. When I open my eyes he was handing me a drink and took a seat from across me.

"Now care to explain why you're destroying the house, or more importantly what tick you off that you let you demon takeover of you" He ask sip of his drink.

"This" I said handing him the letter. He look up me and back looking back at the letter.

"Well this is something to be angry about that doesn't you right to destroy the house" Niklaus said leaning back into the chair.

"You seem pretty calm for someone mate that ran away" I growled all he did was glared at me. "I have a question for you what would you do if you found out that your mate pregnant, not only that this fourth time she is pregnant that you somewhat responsible for her three miss carriages through a god damn letter"

"Now listen closely here brother-" I interrupted him this time.

"No you listen her baby brother! When it comes to Katerina she means that world to yes at times when I give her punishment I let my demon deal with her because I can't stand to punish her but he can. To feel that I lost three children already is killing me. When it comes to her she makes me weak" I yelled "Katerina means so much to me baby brother its hurts, I may not show, but I do feel the pain just like the of rest you. And before you say anything about my situation with Hayley I don't give Fuck about her she was some I would time to time fuck, before I met my beloved Katerina and I don't care what any of you have to say on how I do things! And you will help me get her back no matter what! You understand me?!"

Find what do you want me to do?" He ask taking another sip.

"Call for council meeting now!" I told him.

"Now you really want me to call everyone this early in goddamn morning when it what like 2:45 am" He said

"Yes, I want to speak to them especially the Salvatore Clan" I said standing up.

"And may ask why you need to speak with the Salvatore Clan?" He ask

"Because their mates are the sisters of mine and if I know any better they know where she is" I growled at leaning into his face.

"I see" HE said taking another sip.

"I still don't see the importance now, why do I need to call them now when you talk to them tomorrow." Niklaus said standing and making his way back to his desk.

"Let me put like this where ever Katerina is, Caroline is with her along with Bonnie and Sage, we all get our mates back. And only people I know that knows where she is, is her sisters Amara, Tatia and Elena." I told him

"Fine, but they won't be happy being called in so late" He said picking the phone.

"Like I give damn on how they feel" I said leaving room. "And make sure they bring their mates also"

"Really you want them bring their mates, you know how a bitch Amara is when she's forcedly woken especially this early" He complained

"I don't give damn just make sure they are there" I said slamming his office door shut behind me. I look down at the letter and re read it. "I will find my love and this I'll make sure you are never hurt again by me"

**SORRY FOR WAIT PEOPLE I WAS GOING TO MAKE LONG BUT I LOST INTEREST IN WRITING THE DELENA SEX AND SAMARA AS WELL, BUT YOU'LL SEE IT IN PART TWO SO AT LEAST THAT GOOD RIGHT!**


End file.
